Тиран
by airmac
Summary: 6-ой сезон. Вариация на тему развития событий после поступка Чейза. Количество слов 7104.
1. Chapter 1

_От автора: _

_В свете последних событий не смогла удержаться и написала вот это. Никакой художественной ценности данный продукт не несет, просто размышления о возможном развитии событий, которые мне проще выразить именно в таком виде._

_Все кому интересно, дайте пожалуйста знать, это заставит меня поторопиться и закончить этот фик до того как в шоу все опять кардинально изменится и это уже не будет иметь значения. _(дата: 01.11.2009)__

**Спасибо большое Elly! За поддержку и редакцию, без нее я бы не решилась это постить!**

xxx

Детектив Томпсон тяжело вздохнул и медленно потянул голову из стороны в сторону. Шея хрустнула от непривычного движения. Ему предстояло принять непростое решение. Перед ним сидел подавленный молодой человек, сознавшийся в страшном и непростительном преступлении, так почему же было так сложно сделать то, что он обязан сделать?

- Если бы вы убили человека, совершившего серию убийств, то ваше чистосердечное признание, скорее всего, избавило бы вас от пожизненного заключения... Но в данной ситуации... - как же тяжело было это произнести, - в данной ситуации... Учитывая, что Дибала был президентом другой страны, а вы не являетесь гражданином США... Это политическое дело, в таких случаях многое непредсказуемо - все может закончиться электрическим стулом.

Он посмотрел на доктора в надежде увидеть его реакцию на такие слова, но ничего не произошло. Молодой человек только слегка кивнул головой, давая понять, что согласен с подобным развитием событий.

- Вы понимаете, что я только что сказал? - еще раз повторил вопрос детектив.

Чейз, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел на полицейского. Что еще тот хотел от него услышать? Да, он понимал, во что вляпался, и готов был принять наказание.

А Томпсон стал вглядываться в эти покрасневшие от недостатка сна глаза в надежде найти в них хотя бы искорку безумия - тогда он смог бы отправить его не в тюрьму, а в психбольницу, но ничего не увидел, кроме отчаявшегося и замученного совестью человека.

Он прекрасно мог понять парнишку. Сейчас перед ним стояла та же дилемма. Томпсон был в курсе преступлений, совершенных президентом Дибалой, и о возможном геноциде тоже. Как бы он поступил на месте молодого доктора? Он не знал. Но имел ли право его судить?

Детектив снова тяжело вздохнул. Тянуть время дальше нельзя, казалось, ему хотелось, чтобы доктор одумался, побежал бы, что есть мочи, а он не стал бы за ним гнаться, но, к сожалению, тот никуда не собирался. Решение, которое он принял, было обдуманным и сознательным.

- Ну, хорошо. Вам больше нечего добавить? - опять сменив тон на официальный, спросил Томпсон.

Чейз покачал головой. Наконец все закончится.

- Ну, тогда... - детектив еще раз просмотрел несколько исписанных корявым почерком страниц. - Тогда, пожалуйста, распишитесь здесь, - он развернул бумаги к Чейзу и протянул ему ручку.

Тот недолго думая поставил свою короткую подпись.

Томпсон аккуратно скрепил листы скрепкой и положил их в файл. Следующее действие совершить было намного сложнее. Он мог вызвать дежурного и поручить ему это дело, но посчитал, что обязан все сделать сам.

- Ну, что ж, пойдемте, - он тяжело поднялся со своего стула, и полез в ящик стола.

- Я понимаю, что вы сами пришли в полицию и явно не собираетесь никуда бежать, но таков протокол, - детектив достал пару наручников.

Чейз сначала замер - почему-то не ожидал, что это начнется так скоро - но с другой стороны, он же сам принял решение, поэтому протянул вперед руки, на которые Томпсон нехотя надел наручники.

Его провели к приемной стойке, где одному из полицейских было поручено доставить задержанного в районную тюрьму.

- Подозревается в предумышленном убийстве, - коротко сообщил офицеру детектив, словно это был диагноз, и далее озвучил лечение: - Пусть поместят его в камеру предварительного следствия.

Томпсон понимал, что выпускать доктора в таком состоянии в общую популяцию было опасно. Хотя заключение его в одиночную камеру тоже могло привести к определенным последствиям: врачи, возможно, знали намного больше способов покончить с собой, чем обычные преступники.

xxx

Она сердито посмотрела на часы: половина первого ночи, а Чейза опять нет дома. Ей хотелось заплакать, но вместо этого Кэмерон резко поднялась с дивана, и отправилась готовиться ко сну. В этот раз она не станет звонить в полицию, он все равно явится в середине ночи, возможно, такой же пьяный, как вчера. Что с ним происходило, и почему он не хотел рассказать ей правду?

Камерон долго ворочалась в постели, но, не смотря на усталость, не могла заснуть. Голова начала невыносимо гудеть от боли. Тяжело поднявшись, она направилась в ванну, где, пошарив в аптечке, нашла таблетки, которые помогут справиться с очередной ночью, а завтра они с Чейзом уже серьезно поговорят, так как больше это продолжаться не может.

Благодаря лекарству Кэмерон спала так крепко, что поутру даже яркие лучи солнца не смогли ее разбудить. Когда она слегка приоткрыла глаза, перед ней предстала знакомая картина: вторая половинка их совместного супружеского ложа опять была пуста.

Камерон тяжело вздохнула и начала собираться на работу. Намерение поговорить с Чейзом еще больше укрепилось, и ей уже было плевать, что об их размолвке узнает вся больница.

Прекрасно зная, что опаздывает, запыхавшись, она влетела в отделение диагностики. Хаус и Форман одновременно оторвали свои взгляды от папок с новым делом и посмотрели на нее.

- А где второй самый симпатичный доктор Чейз? Вам уже не нужно притворяться и делать вид, что вы не занимались утренним сексом, теперь имеете на это законное право, - с ухмылкой сказал Хаус, возвращаясь к чтению файла.

- Я понятия не имею где Чейз! - сердито выпалила Кэмерон, не желая обсуждать поведение своего мужа с коллегами, но в то же время ее сердце кольнуло от слов Хауса, еще совсем недавно все было по-другому. Что же случилось с Чейзом?

- Жаль, хотя Чейз ничего не пропустит, - Хаус посмотрел на Формана, - надеюсь, ты и сам догадался, чем болен наш пациент?

Форман кивнул и встал из-за стола:

- Пойду, назначу ему стероиды, - проходя мимо Камерон, он слегка похлопал ее по плечу, понимая, что Хаус от нее не отстанет.

- Ты узнала, что с ним не так? - спокойно спросил диагност, когда Форман покинул кабинет.

Камерон отрицательно покачала головой, больше не в силах сдерживать слезы.

- Он пришел вдрызг пьяный позавчера... Отказывается признавать, что что-то не так... Я устала волноваться за него... В то время как он избегает меня...

Хаус нахмурил брови, слово "устала" сюда, по его мнению, не подходило. Чейз практически разваливался на части у нее на глазах, а она "устала" волноваться за него. Пока он думал, что именно сказать Камерон, чтобы заставить ее обратить на мужа более пристальное внимание, и при этом не выдать себя, не выдать то, что знает о происходящем, их отвлек стук в стеклянную дверь. Не дождавшись приглашения, постучавший мужчина сам вошел в кабинет.

- Это отдел диагностики?

- Да, - подозрительно ответила Камерон.

- Детектив Томпсон из местного полицейского участка. Я здесь по делу доктора Чейза.

Камерон почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от лица. За эти пару секунд, которые показались вечностью, она прокляла себя, за то, что не позвонила вчера в полицию. Воображение стало рисовать перед глазами страшные картины, как распластанное тело Чейза лежало на шоссе, или как его убили какие-то обкурившиеся подростки. Из ступора ее вывел голос Хауса.

- Какому делу? Что с ним?

- Доктор Чейз вчера явился в наше отделение и признался в совершении убийства. Я здесь, чтобы задать вам несколько вопросов.

Хаус покраснел от ярости, но смог сдержать тираду ругательств в адрес своего непутевого подопечного.

Камерон лишь захлопала широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

- Если вы не против, я присяду и объясню вам все по порядку, - Томпсон прошел к столу, и опять не дождавшись приглашения, устроился на ближайшем стуле, на котором обычно сидел Чейз.

- Можете ничего не объяснять. Доктор Чейз вел себя очень странно в последнее время. Я подозревал, что у него серьезный нервный срыв, но надеялся, что он справится самостоятельно, однако вижу, ему не удалось. Его место в психиатрической лечебнице, а не в тюрьме.

- То есть, вы утверждаете, что он соврал?

- Возможно, Чейз в это честно верит, но он никого не убивал, - Хаус говорил настолько уверенно, что полицейский действительно стал сомневаться в признании доктора.

- Ладно, на это у нас есть свои специалисты. Я здесь для того, чтобы собрать показания всех причастных к этому делу. Где можно найти главу отдела диагностики?

- А почему вы решили, что его здесь нет?

Детектив улыбнулся:

- Я уже был у доктора Кадди, она предупредила меня, чтобы я остерегался человека с тростью.

- Он вышел к пациенту, можете начать с меня, хотя, думаю, вы уже знаете, что я здесь официально не работаю - как раз только вышел из психлечебницы. Видите ли, в этом и есть специфика работы в диагностическом отделе - мы все отчасти психи, - широко улыбаясь, сказал Хаус. В конце он краем глаза взглянул на Камерон. Она казалась подавленной, и сидела, опустив голову на руки.

- Камерон, выйди пока мы поговорим с детективом.

Девушка молча кивнула и вылетела из комнаты быстрее ветра.

- Она его жена, - подытожил диагност поведение Камерон.

- Я уже догадался. Доктор Чейз сказал, что работает со своей супругой в одном отделении.

- Что еще он вам сказал?

- Что никто из вас не имеет к содеянному им никакого отношения.

- Самое смешное, что он тоже не имеет к этому никакого отношения, - горько ухмыльнулся Хаус.

- Поясните подробнее.

- Это дело совсем недавно слушалось на консилиуме, если бы там было хоть одно подозрение на малейшую оплошность, врачи бы докопались до сути. Они именно для того и собрались, чтобы мокнуть наш отдел в грязь лицом за то, что в кои-то веки мы ошиблись.

- Мне нужен доступ ко всей медицинской информации по этому делу.

- Пожалуйста, у нас ее больше, чем достаточно.

- Доктор Кадди настоятельно порекомендовала мне пообщаться с вами, хотя официально вы не имеете к этому никакого отношения. Что вы можете сказать о докторе Чейзе?

- Что он круглый идиот. Я понятия не имею, что с ним происходит, но он не в себе. Я настоятельно рекомендовал ему обратиться к профессионалам, но Чейз этого не сделал.

- Зачем ему врать? Зачем признаваться в преступлении, которого он не совершал?

- Он католик. С этим делом было много странностей. Сначала к нему за помощью обратился один из повстанцев, затем этот же повстанец предпринял попытку покушения на Дибалу, а Чейз его предотвратил, и тем самым спас жизнь диктатору. Может, его замучила совесть, не знаю. Я только знаю, что он вам врет.

В этот момент в кабинет зашел Форман. Он искренне удивился, увидев Хауса, беседующим с посторонним человеком. При этом, несмотря на то, что детектив был одет в гражданскую одежду, Форман понял, что перед ним представитель правоохранительных органов.

- А вот и наш босс, - шутливо сказал Хаус. - А это детектив Томпсон. Наш с тобой общий знакомый идиот по имени Чейз признался в убийстве. Представляешь, Форман? Твой друг совсем сошел с ума, признался в том, чего не совершал, - несмотря на свой шуточный тон, он пристально посмотрел на Формана, давая понять, какой именно правды советует придерживаться.

Детектив пожалел, что не смог поговорить с Форманом до того, как его увидел старый диагност, но было уже поздно.

- Я хочу задать вам несколько вопросов.

- Хорошо, пройдемте, - спокойно ответил он, и провел полицейского в бывший кабинет Хауса.

Они вышли всего через полчаса. Томпсон понял, что в этом деле существует довольно много медицинских нюансов, без разбора которых ему не удастся объективно оценить информацию.

- Доктор Камерон еще не вернулась? - спросил детектив у Хауса.

- Ее лучше сейчас не трогать. Ей и так тяжело, - заступился Форман за свою коллегу.

- Ей все равно придется дать показания.

- Которые не будут иметь никакого значения, потому что она его жена, - безразличным голосом добавил Хаус.

- Это пока предварительное следствие, ее показания могут стать решающими для освобождения доктора Чейза.

- Сейчас его место в психушке, независимо от того, чем закончится ваше следствие.

- Может быть, но в этом еще нужно разобраться, - Томпсон в очередной раз оглядел комнату и добавил: - Ладно, спасибо за сотрудничество, возможно, нам еще придется встретиться.

- Лучше не надо, - съязвил Хаус.

Кадди уже предупредила детектива о странном нраве известного диагноста, поэтому он не обратил на его комментарий никакого внимания.

- До свиданья, доктор Форман.

- До свиданья, детектив Томпсон.

Как только полицейский исчез из виду, Хаус спросил:

- Что ты ему рассказал?

- Ничего. Сказал, что у Чейза, вероятно, нервный срыв, поэтому он врет.

- Молодец.

- Какого черта он все это затеял? - начал теперь возмущаться Форман.

- Как ты сказал, у него нервный срыв и его мучает совесть.

- Он не стал говорить, что я его покрыл.

- Ну, он не такой уж круглый идиот, чтобы тащить нас за собой. Они ничего не найдут и им придется его отпустить.

Форман изумленно посмотрел на Хауса.

- Ты так думаешь? Но ведь он признался.

- Ну и что? Знаешь, сколько таких психов ходит по улицам?

- Но Чейз не псих.

- А вот это уже спорный вопрос. Они проверят его на вменяемость, и я уверен, что показатели не будут однозначными, так что, еще посмотрим, чем все закончится. Ты не видел Камерон?

Форман отрицательно покачал головой.

- Найди ее, пока она не наделала глупостей.

- Кэмерон убьет меня. Она знает, что я был в курсе.

- Сейчас не убьет, а вот потом, вполне возможно.

- Ладно, - Форман глубоко вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

Долго искать не пришлось. Камерон пряталась в раздевалке, сидя на дальней скамейке. Именно там Форман нашел Чейза три недели назад, после смерти Дибалы. Она на мгновение подняла на него свои заплаканные глаза, а потом опять продолжила созерцать крапинки на бежевом линолеуме.

- Прости, - осторожно начал Форман, - я не мог сказать тебе.

- Почему? - сначала он решил, что вопрос адресуется ему, но Камерон продолжила: - Почему, Чейз не сказал мне? Неужели он думал, что я не пойму или не прощу его?

- Он не знал, что ему думать. Чейз сейчас в очень... ему очень тяжело... Прости его.

- Конечно, прощу! Но зачем разрушать все! Зачем? Ради чего? - она практически перешла на крик.

- Хаус считает, что еще не все потеряно, если мы будем настаивать на том, что Чейз врет, то, возможно, они признают его невменяемым, и отпустят.

- Скорее пошлют в психушку, - усмехнулась Кэмерон.

- Ему все равно нужна помощь, - осторожно сказал Форман.

- Он сделал это, да? - она посмотрела на него, получив в ответ молчаливый кивок.

- Как?

- Ты точно хочешь знать?

- Форман, не смей ничего сейчас от меня скрывать! Сейчас, когда Чейз уже сидит в тюрьме!

- Он взял кровь у скончавшейся от склеродермии женщины.

Камерон кивнула. Она винила себя. Как она могла не заметить, что с ним творилось?

- Но никаких следов не осталось. Никто не найдет доказательств, что он это сделал, - добавил Форман, - так что Хаус прав, вполне возможно, они его отпустят.

- Следователь ушел?

- Да, он вроде показался мне неплохим человеком, думаю, ему самому не особо хочется засадить Чейза за решетку на всю жизнь.

- Но это не от него зависит.

- Пока именно от него. Пойдем, вернемся к Хаусу, он лучше тебя успокоит.

- Как ты думаешь, я смогу увидеть Чейза?

- Думаю да, детектив оставил мне свою карточку. Можем позвонить ему и договориться о встрече.


	2. Chapter 2

**Огроменное спасибо Elly за редакцию!**

Глава 2

Камерон смотрела сквозь стекло перед собой и думала о том, что еще утром могла представить себя где угодно, но не на свидании с мужем в тюрьме. Когда Чейз появился по ту сторону прозрачной плоскости, она была удивлена, насколько лучше он теперь выглядел. Темные круги под глазами исчезли, словно он, наконец, смог выспаться и тревожность, которая в последнее время преобладала в его поведении, тоже исчезла, сменившись умиротворением.

- Привет, - осторожно начала Камерон.

- Привет, - еще более осторожно ответил Чейз, и слегка улыбнулся. Он был рад видеть ее.

- Почему ты здесь? - спросила она, злясь из-за того, что, находясь по уши в дерьме, он еще смел улыбаться.

- Думаю, ты уже все знаешь... Прости, что не сказал раньше, не хотел впутывать тебя во всю эту историю.

- Не хотел впутывать? - ее голос непроизвольно поднялся на высокие тона. - А что ты, по-твоему, сделал?

Чейз виновато опустил голову, а Камерон продолжила свою тираду.

- Ты хоть раз подумал обо мне? Я понимаю, тебе хотелось наказать себя, но за что ты наказал меня? Что я сделала такого, чтобы быть сейчас здесь с тобой?

- Мы можем развестись, если хо...

- Чейз! Замолчи! Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я тебе говорю? Ты все разрушил! Ты разрушил нашу жизнь! Зачем? Почему не мог просто поделиться со мной, вместе мы бы нашли решение! Почему ты решил, что, если проведешь остаток своих дней в тюрьме, кому-то от этого станет легче?

- Не кому-то, а мне. Мне стало легче.

- То есть, стало легче от того, что тебе плохо?

- Мне хорошо. Правда, мне намного лучше.

- Какой же ты ублюдок! И тебе наплевать на меня! На мои чувства! Я люблю тебя! А теперь у меня нет шанса даже прикоснуться к тебе!

Чейз был поражен, что Камерон злилась вовсе не из-за совершенного им убийства, а из-за того, что он сдался полиции.

- Камерон, я убил человека и должен заплатить за это.

- Ты ничего не должен! Ты спас тысячи!

- Тем, что убил. Я ничуть не лучше Дибалы.

Камерон устало вздохнула.

- Ты понимаешь, на что себя обрекаешь? Ты больше никогда не выйдешь отсюда, ты это понимаешь? Мы больше никогда не поцелуемся, не займемся сексом. Ты больше никогда не сможешь вернуться к любимой работе, никому не сможешь помочь, никого не вылечишь. Ты сгниешь здесь, один.

Чейз с грустью посмотрел на жену, не ожидая услышать столь жестокие слова из ее уст.

- Прости меня, - еле слышно произнес он, и стал подниматься.

- Не смей уходить! Не смей убегать от меня! Я хочу помочь тебе, а ты отказываешься поделиться со мной!

- Я извинился, что еще ты хочешь услышать? Это мой выбор, моя жизнь! Ты можешь уходить, я не держу тебя!

Слезы брызнули из ее глаз:

- Пожалуйста, сядь... я не хотела этого говорить... мне страшно...

Чейз тяжело опустился на стул, слегка кивнув охраннику, который собирался его увести, когда увидел, что он поднялся.

- Камерон, если бы я не признался, то все равно бы сгнил... Просто изнутри. А сейчас я чувствую себя намного лучше.

- Значит тебе здесь очень плохо... раз чувствуешь себя лучше.

Чейз усмехнулся, она была права - чем хуже ему было физически, тем легче становилось на душе.

Камерон нежно посмотрела на него и приложила ладонь к холодному стеклу. Чейз сделал то же самое с другой стороны, но не смог почувствовать тепло ее пальцев сквозь гладкую поверхность.

- Детка, прости меня... Но я не мог поступить по-другому...

Она слегка кивнула, в глубине души понимая Чейза, и за это могла лишь любить его еще сильнее.

- Ты тоже прости, что накричала... Я не хочу потерять тебя...

Ему нечего было ответить, он ничего не в силах был изменить, но все же ни секунды не жалел, что пошел в полицию. Священник был прав, только сейчас он мог начать этап прощения себя.

- Вам не пришлось худо из-за меня? - Чейз решил сменить тему и получить информацию из первых рук.

- Все в порядке, ты умело взял вину на себя.

- Только я один и виноват, - он пожал плечами.

- Жалеешь о том, что сделал?

- Я жалею, что разрушил нас с тобой. Очень жалею... - появление Камерон стало лучшим, что случилось в его жизни, а он все вот так вот взял, и выбросил.

Слезы катились по ее щекам. В его недосказанных словах не было ни тени сомнений - он бы поступил точно так же, сумей они перевести время назад. Но вместо ненависти она чувствовала только любовь, и потерю еще одного любимого человека.


	3. Chapter 3

****Огромная благодарность редактору этой и последующих глав - Андрей305** !**

_От автора: спасибо большое за отзывы! _

_Мне очень понравилась серия Chase, для меня они как бы довели его линию до логического конца. Больше ничего не осталось недосказанным. _

_Я тоже никогда не была любительницей Камерон, ну и того, как она издевалась над Чейзом, при этом считая себя практически идеальным человеком. _

ххх

Томпсон молча раскладывал на столе бумаги, словно находился один в комнате. А Чейз молча ожидал, когда детектив начнет говорить, чтобы понять, что это все значит.

- Ну что ж, - вздохнув, начал Томпсон, - в результате предварительного следствия не обнаружилось ничего, подтверждающего вашу виновность.

У Чейза был настолько ошарашенный вид, что детектив решил все-так сказать то, что ему говорить не следовало:

- Лично я не считаю, что вы врете, но проведя расследование, я обязан направить вас к психиатру и даже, если вас признают вменяемым, вряд ли вам грозит заключение.

- Я же убил человека! - изумленно заявил Чейз

- Однако, сделали это настолько чисто, что не осталось никаких улик. А ваши коллеги категорически отрицают и вашу причастность, и сам факт преступления, но зато, все как один, говорят, что у вас нервный срыв.

- Они врут!

- Все? Присяжные, обычно, предпочитают сторону большинства.

Чейз покачал головой и прикусил губу. Даже здесь ему не давали искупить свою вину.

- Итак, в ближайшее время, будет назначена консультация психиатра, а далее будем решать, исходя из его диагноза.

Чейз промолчал: от него ничего не зависело.

- Желаете что-нибудь добавить? - Томпсон внимательно посмотрел на доктора, затем еле слышно произнес, - Вы можете сейчас отказаться от своих показаний, сказать, что у вас действительно был нервный срыв. Вас все равно направят к психотерапевту, но ходить вы туда будете из дома.

Чейз не поднимая взгляда, отрицательно покачал головой.

- То, что у вас происходит в душе... Тюрьма тут не поможет.

- Откуда вам знать? - гневно спросил Чейз, но в глубине души надеясь, что детектив знает, как облегчить его страдания.

- Вы все равно отстранитесь, изолируете себя от мира, от всех людей, кому вы небезразличны.

Слова детектива явно основывались на личном опыте.

- Вы полицейский, ваша работа - предотвращать преступления, возможно и ценой чужой жизни, а я врач. Я должен лечить пациентов, а не убивать их!

- Ваш поступок спас тысячи.

- Этого никто не знает.

- Не буду с вами спорить. Это бесполезно. Вам нужна серьезная психологическая помощь и я вам ее обеспечу, - в голосе, прежде очень сдержанного и спокойного человека, стало появляться раздражение.

Он открыл файл с делом Чейза и приписал в конец несколько фраз.

Чейз нервно постукивал ногой. Он не мог поверить услышанному: его отпускали!

- Вы меня удивляете. Для любого другого, это была бы хорошая новость, - детектив оторвался, чтобы посмотреть на доктора.

- Не забывайте, я сам пришёл к вам! Значит, хотел понести законное наказание!

- И неужели за эти три недели у вас не пропало это желание? Тюрьма выглядит романтично только в кино.

- Я взрослый человек и отдаю отчет своим действиям . А вы отправляете меня в психушку, лишь бы прикрыть свою задницу.

-Я с самого начала сказал, что это политическое дело.

- Вы говорили про смертную казнь!

- Просто предупреждал о наихудшем исходе, - Томпсон удивлялся комичности данной ситуации: он сообщает заключенному о переводе в психиатрическую лечебницу, где вероятнее всего, долго не продержат, соответственно, очень скоро он будет на свободе, а тот возмущается, словно его собираются упрятать за решетку на всю жизнь, - Я понятия не имел, что нужно было предупредить и о наилучшем.

- Продажные политиканы! - пробурчал про себя Чейз, все еще постукивая ногой и нервно вертя кольцо на безымянном пальце.

- Я не имею права говорить это, но то что вы сделали - было правильно. Понимаете? Вы спасли тысячи, поэтому, возможно, Господь не хочет вас наказывать.

- Я убил человека! Сознательно, хладнокровно, используя свое служебное положение! Неужели вы считаете, что я не заслуживаю наказания?

- Заслуживаете, но вы наказываете себя намного больше, чем система когда-либо смогла бы это сделать.

Чейз обреченно опустил голову, он не хотел вступать в обсуждения моральности своего поступка и наказания.

- Меня признают невменяемым? - спросил еле слышно.

- Скорее всего. Временно. Ваше заключение в больнице не продлится больше пары месяцев, если, конечно, там не возникнет других проблем.

- Вы считаете меня психом? - грустно усмехнулся Чейз.

- Нет, просто, вам действительно нужна помощь.

Чейз прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не взорваться и не накричать на детектива.

- Когда меня переводят?

- Вероятно, уже завтра.

- Могу я остаться здесь еще на несколько дней?

Полицейский устало вздохнул. Может посоветовать парню совершить новое преступление и тогда он его сам, лично, посадит?

- Зачем?

- Как только меня переведут, сразу признают невменяемым. А я хочу подать документы на развод.

Томпсон не смог скрыть удивления.

- Но зачем?

Он несколько раз видел жену доктора, и она показалась ему милейшей и заботливой женщиной.

- Потому что потом, их признают недействительными.

- Нет, я имел ввиду, зачем вы хотите развестись?

- Это вас не касается.

- Тогда я переведу вас прямо завтра, - пригрозил Томпсон.

Чейз гневно посмотрел на детектива.

- Я хочу освободить ее. Я не знаю, чем закончится мое пребывание в психушке, не хочу, чтобы она от этого зависела.

- Она всегда сможет развестись с вами сама.

- Камерон никогда этого не сделает. Ей будет меня жалко. Но она не обязана губить свою жизнь из-за меня, - Чейз посмотрел на детектива, ожидая его решения.

- Хорошо, завтра пришлю вам адвоката. И как только подготовите бумаги, отправитесь в психлечебницу.

- Спасибо.

Детектив поднялся, но прежде чем покинуть комнату, развернулся и еще раз посмотрел на молодого доктора.

- Вы переступили черту, но у вас были на то веские причины и вы не обязаны гробить остаток своих дней из-за того, что совершили.

- Спасибо, учту, - сухо выпалил Чейз. Он устал от советов людей, которые понятия не имели, через что он проходил.

Томпсон вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.


	4. Chapter 4

Pallada, спасибо большое за отзыв, простите, что затянула с постом этой главы, ну и плюс ко всему она маленькая.

5 глава намного длиннее, но она в свою очередь будет финальной.

По поводу сравнения реакции на содеянное Форманом и Чейзом, вот, на мой взгляд, очень яркий пример: когда Чейз убил Кайлу по неосторожности, он соврал ее брату, чтобы тот подал на него в суд, и при этом никому ничего не сказал и если бы не Хаус так никто бы ничего не узнал, а когда Форман совершил подобную ошибку (в конце третьего сезона), то он больше переживал, что становится похож на Хауса, демонстративно страдал и т д.

****Как всегда огромное спасибо редактору - Андрей305! ****_  
><em>

**Глава 4**

Хаус без стука ворвался кабинет к Нолану.

- Где он? - резко потребовал диагност.

- Кто?

- Вы прекрасно знаете кто! Я послал его к вам, чтобы ему вправили мозги, а не побуждали бежать!

- Он не бежит, просто хочет поменять обстановку.

- У вас что, одни и те же рекомендации для всех больных? Неважно какой диагноз, а лечение одно? Легкая у вас работенка!

- Доктор Хаус, успокойтесь!

- С чего мне вдруг успокаиваться? Вы отправили черт знает куда моего лучшего работника и говорите " успокойтесь"?

- Я не знал, что он ваш лучший работник. И это не имеет никакого отношения к его лечению.

- Он не был болен и вы это прекрасно знаете!

- В этом вы как раз и ошибаетесь. Доктор Чейз был вменяем, но у него была сильнейшая депрессия, из которой сложно выбраться самостоятельно.

- А с вашей помощью он выбрался? - с издевкой в голосе спросил Хаус.

- Ему стало лучше.

- Тогда дайте мне взглянуть на результат!

- Я не знаю где он...

- Я вам не верю!

- Это ваше право, но даже если бы и знал, то я связан конфиденциальностью отношений доктора и пациента.

Хаус тяжело вздохнул.

- Вы не знаете его. Он может наделать глупостей, если за ним не приглядывать.

- Поверьте, за эти четыре месяца, у меня была возможность познакомиться с доктором Чейзом. И я не отпускаю людей, склонных к суициду на все четыре стороны.

- Я говорю не о суицидальных наклонностях, а о том, что он в наказание себе, будет сознательно портить свою жизнь.

- Это его право.

- И вы считаете это нормальным?

- Нет, конечно, но почему вы считаете, что можете этим заниматься, а другие - нет.

Хаус замолчал, обдумывая слова Нолана.

- Я подозревал, что этот молодой человек вам дорог, когда вы первый раз обратились ко мне, но не думал, что настолько.

- И что? Вы уговорили бы его не выезжать за пределы города, если бы знали, что он мне небезразличен?

- Нет, но я дал бы ему понять, что есть люди, которые переживают за него.

- Просто скажите мне, куда он направился.

- Я, действительно, не знаю. Тем более, ваш друг предупредил меня, что вы, скорее всего, придете и будете требовать, чтобы я выдал его  
>местонахождение. Именно поэтому, он не поделился со мной этой информацией.<p>

- Хватит пороть чушь! Вы не можете просто так отпустить больного, признанного, пусть временно, невменяемым. И я молчу уж о том, что ФБР хотело бы всегда знать, где именно находится доктор Чейз.

Нолан помолчал, затем, устало вздохнув, сказал:

- Я не могу сделать то, что вы просите. Простите.

- Они не убьют его? - неожиданно спросил Хаус.

- Кто?

- ФБР. Он явно лишний, в их плане сокрытия улик убийства Дибалы.

- Не думаю. Проще упрятать его на всю жизнь в психушку, тем более, что после того, как он побывал здесь, у них есть все основания.

- Почему они отпустили его?

- Потому что это дело не представляет для них никакого интереса. Если доктор Чейз еще раз побежит сдаваться, все скажут что он просто псих.

- Ему вернут лицензию?

- Я подписал бумаги, что он может работать врачом, а остальное зависит от него. Захочет ли он этого.

- Чейз талантливый врач. Он был единственный из нас, кто не ошибся и не сомневался в диагнозе настолько, что смог убить пациента, - Хаус усмехнулся иронии этой ситуации.

- Сейчас ему лучше сделать паузу и пока не работать.

Хаус подумал и спокойно попросил:

- Ладно, я понимаю, что вы не можете дать мне информацию о его местонахождении, но просто скажите ему, что я очень хочу поговорить с ним и скажите, что не буду уговаривать его вернуться, если он не захочет.

- Хорошо, это я могу сделать, - Нолан вежливо улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что буря под названием "доктор Хаус" закончилась.

Хаус кивнул, поднялся и покинул кабинет.

_От автора: пожалуйста не скупитесь на комменты, автору и редактору это всегда приятно!_


	5. Chapter 5

Вот, наконец последняя глава.  
>И как всегда, <strong>БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО Андрей305 за редакцию!<strong>

**Глава 5**

Чейз глубоко вдыхал холодный Принстонский воздух. Всего несколько лет назад он бы кутался в шерстяной теплый шарф, лишь бы не чувствовать обжигающего холода и думал бы о ярком солнце, всегда радующем небо на его родине.

А сейчас, он вдыхал полной грудью и чувствовал, как что-то родное растекалось по его телу.

"Вот уж не ожидал, что буду скучать по этому",- подумал Чейз и направился с открытой платформы в сторону города.

Прошло два года с тех пор, как он уехал в путешествие. Где он только не побывал за это время, посещая самые удаленные уголки планеты и стараясь избежать цивилизации.

Сначала он съездил домой, в Австралию, затем, поняв, что там все по-прежнему и ничего не меняется, он пересек два океана и оказался в Южной Америке. И только спустя год, Чейз набрался смелости, чтобы поехать туда, куда он на самом деле направлялся. После бедности, которую он видел в захолустных поселениях Чили и Аргентины, нищета маленькой африканской страны уже не произвела на него столь сильного впечатления. Но одно он уяснил точно: все беды этих народов несли их "старшие" белые собратья. Насколько гармонично смотрелось племя живущее в хижинах в устье Амазонки, настолько ужасающе выглядели полуразрушенные дома европейского типа в стране, которая была не готова к так называемой "цивилизации".

За время своего пребывания, Чейз так и не получил ответ на мучивший его вопрос: действительно ли его поступок спас жизни тысячам людей? Даже разговоры с местными жителями никак не прояснили ситуацию. Одни называли Дибалу тираном, другие - спасителем. Возможно, останься Дибала жив, он истребил бы целый народ, но и его смерть принесла немало жертв.

Но несмотря ни на что, Чейз успокоился. Он даже подумывал остаться жить в этом захолустье, ведя там небольшую медицинскую практику.

И все же его тянуло домой, точнее, в то место, которое стало ему родным. Он не думал, к кому он пойдет или где остановится в Принстоне, он просто хотел туда вернуться.

Сев в такси, он сначала назвал свой старый домашний адрес, где они жили вместе с Камерон, но потом передумал и поехал к Форману, надеясь, что тот все еще живет на прежнем месте.

Был вечер, и вероятнее всего, приятель был дома, но к удивлению Чейза, дверь открыл Тауб, который был тоже ошарашен появлением припозднившегося гостя.

- А мы думали, ты отправился на планету Альфацентавр, - выпалил он, с легкой издевкой в голосе, впрочем, тут же искренне улыбнувшись и раскрыв руки для объятия.

Чейз не ожидал такого приема от всегда сдержанного бывшего коллеги, но ответил тем же.

- Ну проходи, - сказал Тауб, жестом приглашая Чейза в квартиру и отмечая, про себя, практически отсутствие вещей.

- Ты уже где-то расположился? - поинтересовался он, предполагая, что Чейз оставил багаж в гостинице.

- Нет, еще нет. Приехал сюда прямо с вокзала, - ответил Чейз.

Чейзу было интересно, что Тауб делал дома у Формана, и вопросов стало еще больше, когда в гостиной он увидел молодую беременную женщину и, если ему не изменяла память, он уже встречал ее раньше. Она работала в Принстонской больнице медсестрой.

Он тактично скрыл свое изумление, и поздоровался с девушкой. Она также с улыбкой поприветствовала его, но глаза выдали ее мысли, когда признала в нем доктора Чейза и в то же время увидела насколько сильно он изменился. Некоторое время назад, газеты писали о громком деле с африканским диктатором, возможно, с убийством, произошедшем в их госпитале. Значит, перед ней стоял, вероятно, сам убийца.

Если бы Чейз увидел такое смятение девушки раньше, он бы тут же развернулся и ушел; но по прошествии пары лет, он уже свыкся с реакцией людей, когда они признавали в нем доктора Чейза - человека, подозреваемого в убийстве Дибалы. Кто-то считал его злодеем, кто-то психом, а кто-то героем, и от всех них он и решил убежать два года назад. Туда, где у людей хватало других забот, кроме как реагировать на нервные умозаключения телеведущих.

Тауб тоже увидел, как переменился взгляд его подруги, и только сейчас осознал, почему Чейз тогда уехал. Ему было жаль, что этого не понял Хаус, хотя уж с его то проницательностью, должен был догадаться. Но он вел себя как ребенок, у которого отняли любимую игрушку.

- Проходи, располагайся. Хочешь что-нибудь с дороги: кофе, чай, сэндвичи?

Чейз выглядел сильно похудевшим и голодавшим.

- Чаю будет достаточно, но лучше просто воды, - ответил тот, устраиваясь в кресле.

Руби поняла, что именно ее сомнения вызвали возникшую паузу и решив сгладить неловкость, быстро встала и направилась на кухню.

-Я сама приготовлю, ты оставайся: вы давно не виделись.

Тауб поблагодарил ее, сел напротив Чейза, готовясь к вопросу о том, что он делал в доме Формана и кто эта девушка. Но его не последовало. Чейз молча сидел рассматривая домашнюю обстановку, отмечая гору ненужных вещей.

- Где ты был все это время? - прервал молчание Тауб. Пусть Чейзу не интересно, что он делал в доме Формана с беременной женщиной, но ему то было очень даже любопытно, где пропадал его бывший коллега последние два года.

- Много где, - последовал лаконичный ответ.

Не дождавшись продолжения, Тауб спросил:

- Зачем вернулся в Принстон?

- Не знаю, - честно ответил австралиец.

Тауба всегда поражали путешественники, но еще больше его удивляло, на какие деньги они все это делали? Для него путешествие - это дорогостоящее мероприятие и нужно много работать, чтобы его оплатить.

- На что жил все это время?- полюбопытствовал Тауб.

- Подрабатывал то там, то сям, когда деньги заканчивались, - так же спокойно ответил Чейз, словно это было в порядке вещей.

- Где?- недоуменно спросил Тауб.

- Как правило, при какой-нибудь больнице.

- Врачом? - Тауб удивился: обычно врачей не принимают на временную работу.

- Нет, - улыбнулся Чейз, - медбратом. На врача у меня просто не было документов, но когда они видели, что все в порядке, мне доверяли больше.

- Зачем?

- Это сложно, - уклонился от ответа Чейз.

- Но теперь у тебя все в порядке? - осторожно поинтересовался Тауб.

Чейз мысленно сделал для себя пометку, что Тауб относился к категории людей, считавших его психом.

- Теперь - да, в порядке, - кивнул Чейз.

К этому времени подоспела Руби с подносом полным чашек, плошек и сладостей.

- Я не знала, что вы предпочитаете, поэтому принесла вам ассорти, - сказала девушка, раскладывая на столе содержимое подноса.

Чейз вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул в знак благодарности. После натуральной еды развивающихся стран, еда в Америке казалась просто пластмассовой.

- Вы давно вернулись? - спросила Руби, разливая чай по чашкам.

- Только сегодня.

- Может вы голодны, хотите поужинать?

- Не надо, - прервал ее Чейз, - Я перекусил в кафе, пока ждал поезда.

Наступило неловкое молчание и только сейчас Тауб почувствовал благодарность за то, что Чейз не засыпал его вопросами, на которые он уже устал отвечать.

- А где ты сейчас работаешь? - нарушил молчание Чейз.

- Все там же, - обреченно улыбнулся Тауб.

- У Хауса? - удивился Чейз, - Ты ведь ушел?

- Я вернулся, как только он восстановил лицензию.

Чейз, возможно, знал бы это, не будь он тогда озабочен своими проблемами.

- И Форман тоже, кстати, - подытожил Тауб.

А вот это Чейза не удивило.

- Форман никогда не уйдет, он все время порывается, но не делает это.

Именно поэтому он поехал к Форману, зная, что тот не любил менять свои привычки. Но, застав в квартире Тауба, Чейз подумал, что, возможно, ошибался насчет Формана, и тот готов к переменам.

Тауб не знал, стоит ли ему это говорить, но все же сказал:

- Камерон ушла.

Чейз просто кивнул.

Опять наступило неловкое молчание.

- Так в каких странах вы побывали? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась Руби, и Чейз не мог ей так же сухо ответить, как сделал это пару минут назад Таубу.

- Чили, Аргентина, Бразилия, - затем он слегка запнулся и продолжил, - Африка, ну и проведал родину.

- Должно быть это очень увлекательно! - мечтательно произнесла девушка.

Тауб безразлично вздохнул и ответил вместо Чейза:

- Все эти истории всегда звучат намного романтичнее, чем реальность.

- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что сам никогда на такое не решишься, - обиженным тоном произнесла Руби.

Тауб уже хотел ей ответить, как вступился Чейз:

- Тауб прав, романтикой там и не пахнет. Пахнет многим другим, но не романтикой. Простите, что разочаровываю вас, но это так.

Проболтав обо всем и ни о чем серьезном около часа, Чейз, наконец, собрался и спросил про Формана.

- Он скоро будет, мы недавно закончили дело и он остался, чтобы назначить лечение и проследить как все пройдет.

- То есть, у вас все по- старому?

- В целом, да. Тринадцать, уволилась окончательно. У нее стали проявляться проблемы со здоровьем и она решила уйти, пока не поздно. Так что теперь мы в строгой мужской компании.

- И неужели Хаус не стал настаивать на новой женской кандидатуре?

- Не Хаус, а Кадди. Была у нас молоденькая аспирантка, продержалась пару месяцев. Ее случай куда тяжелее Камерон. Я даже не думал, что такое возможно, - затем Тауб осекся и пробурчал, - извини.

- Ничего, я сам всегда говорил, что ее мораль, мягко говоря, зашкаливает.

- Ладно, я поеду дальше, - Чейз резко поднялся.

- Тебе есть где остановиться? - поинтересовался Тауб.

- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

- Ты уверен?

- Поверь, прожить ночь в Принстоне намного легче, чем там, где я был.

- Может тебе одолжить денег? - не мог угомониться Тауб. Обычно, он не предлагал помощь, но внешний вид Чейза заставлял его волноваться за своего бывшего коллегу.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- Спасибо большое, у меня, действительно, все в порядке.

- Ну, ладно, был рад тебя видеть, надеюсь не в последний раз.

На этом они распрощались и Чейз поехал дальше, намереваясь повидать людей, которые, за те годы, стали как родные.

хХх

Он не знал, что его привело на эту улицу, ведь, когда он уезжал, Хаус жил у Уилсона. Но, все же, Чейз приехал к дому своего бывшего босса.

Сквозь толстые занавески просачивался свет: значит, кто-то в квартире был.

Чейз набрался смелости и постучал.

Прошло больше минуты, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался, ничуть не изменившийся, Хаус. Он не выказал удивления и окинув австралийца суровым взглядом, вернулся в гостиную, оставив при этом дверь открытой, что, очевидно, было приглашением зайти.

Чейз этим воспользовался: раздевшись, прошел в комнату, отмечая про себя, что обстановка ничуть не изменилась. Он сел напротив Хауса и еле слышно пробурчал:

- Привет.

- Твоя миссионерская деятельность закончилась? Или у вас там просто очередные каникулы?

- Откуда ты знаешь, где я был?

- Ты явно очень давно не видел своего отражения.

Как ни странно, это была правда. Как правило, Чейз сталкивался с зеркалами только в самолетах и аэропортах, когда перебирался с места на место.

- Раньше я думал, что такой будет судьба твоей бывшей, но никак не твоя.

- У меня не было выбора.

- Выбор есть всегда.

- Я сделал то, что ты мне сказал, даже обратился к твоему специалисту.

- Он ничего не стоит, - Хаус разочарованно покачал головой и достал, столь привычную, баночку с викодином.

Чейз искренне удивился:

- Зачем ты опять...

- Это долгая история, и тебя она не касается, - проглотив без воды две таблетки, Хаус спросил, - так зачем ты к нам пожаловал?

- Просто решил вернуться.

- Думаешь тебя кто-то здесь ждет?

- Нет. Но и там у меня тоже никого не осталось.

- Ну тогда, давай выпьем за возвращение блудного сына! Сбегай, принеси по паре баночек из холодильника.

Чейз с улыбкой пошел выполнять поручение.

Он не пил очень давно, и эти несчастные пара банок пива сделали свое дело: очень скоро Чейз лежал почти в бессознательном состоянии на диване своего бывшего босса.

Хаус был искренне разочарован: его скоропалительный план напоить Чейза и выудить правду о его приключениях, сорвался.

- Слабак! - пробурчал он в темноту, бросив плед на сладко сопящего подопечного.

Утром, головная боль была первым ощущением, приветствовавшим Чейза с солнечными лучами, пробиравшимися через темные толстые шторы.

Потратив некоторое время на опознание обстановки и осознание того, где он находится, Чейз протер глаза и приподнялся с кожаного дивана. Голова закружилась и он со вздохом уронил ее на руки.

Из кухни доносились звуки звенящей посуды, которые словно пронзали его мозг. Потерев лицо руками, он набрался сил и поплелся в ванную, надеясь, что холодный душ вернет его к жизни.

- Африканские коновалы еще не открыли для себя местонахождение аппендикса?

Чейз не совсем понял, что имел ввиду Хаус, пока не проследил за его взглядом. Он уже давно привык к своим шрамам на животе, но опытному врачу они сразу бросились в глаза, когда Чейз появился на кухне, обернутый в банное полотенце.

- Я так понимаю, это еще одна причина, по которой, тебе не следовало уезжать.

Чейз глубоко вздохнул: объяснять что-то Хаусу было бесполезно.

- Так что это? На порез от бритвы не похоже, да и слишком низко.

- Просто попал в небольшую передрягу, - попытался замять тему Чейз, но при этом перед глазами стали всплывать картины с того вечера.

_Это был его последний пациент на тот день, он как обычно предложил человеку присесть._

- Вы меня не помните? - спросил чернокожий мужчина в возрасте.

Чейз присмотрелся внимательней, но после тяжелого рабочего дня, все африканцы казались ему на одно лицо.

- Простите, нет. На что вы жалуетесь?

- На это! - воскликнул африканец и резко выхватив из-за пояса нож, вонзил его в ошарашенного от неожиданности Чейза. Первый удар пришелся чуть ниже грудной клетки, а последующие прямо в живот.

Молодой ассистент Чейза вовремя ворвался в комнату, услышав необычные крики из смотровой.

- Твое молчание - еще одно доказательство того, что тебе не стоило уезжать.

- Хаус, я молчу, просто потому, что не люблю, когда суют нос в мои дела. Ты, кстати, это тоже не любишь.

- Я абсолютно бескорыстно интересуюсь: где именно и почему тебя так безжалостно покромсали.

- Это была случайность.

- Случайности не случайны, - упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию Хаус.

- Я обещаю, что расскажу, - практически сдался Чейз, - но только позже, ладно?

Хаус безразлично покачал головой.

- А что у вас новенького? - поинтересовался Чейз, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание.

- У нас все по-старому.

- Видишь, значит я не зря уехал, у меня была куча приключений, - улыбнулся Чейз.

- Чтобы найти приключения на свою голову не обязательно пересекать океаны, достаточно оказаться в Бронксе после полуночи.

- Спасибо за совет, я им обязательно воспользуюсь.

- Вчера баночка пива вырубила тебя быстрее, чем старшеклассницу. Ты явно давно не практиковался в этом деле.

- Да, на выпивку времени не хватало.

- Так зачем ты потратил свое драгоценное время на то, чтобы проведать нас?

- Я просто хотел вернуться домой. Я закончил то, зачем уезжал.

- Неужели этой поездки хватило, чтобы очистить твою грешную душу? Ты не двадцатку у бедной бабушки стырил, ты человека убил.

- Спасибо, что напомнил, - сухо ответил Чейз.

- Не думаю, что ты об этом забываешь, - Хаус пристально посмотрел в глаза Чейзу в надежде увидеть в них, что того действительно больше не мучили угрызения совести, но вместо этого увидел скорбь, перешедшую на совсем другой уровень. Словно он знал, что его ждет неминуемое наказание, но теперь готов его принять.

Чейз первым отвел взгляд и, наконец, решился озвучить причину своего возвращения:

-Я хочу опять работать.

- А ты уверен, что тебя ждут на старом месте?

- Я и приехал, чтобы спросить об этом.

Хаус молчал. Он хотел заставить Чейза слезно умолять взять его обратно, но почему-то не мог. Он даже не сумел скрыть, что был рад возвращению своего блудного и самого верного ученика.

Вместо слов, он слегка раскинул руки, призывая Чейза обнять его.

_От автора: ваши отзывы порадуют меня намного больше, чем вы думаете :)_


End file.
